Shattered Glass
by Pidgegunderson72
Summary: Klance fluff and things.
1. Shattered Glass

Lance sighed. He hated school. He had a test that day and he was pretty sure he had failed. He fell on his face in front of Allura, who he had had a crush on since 6th grade. He just wanted to go lay in bed. He walked up to the door of his house and pulled out his key, only to find that he didn't need it. The door was slightly open. _That's weird, _he thought. _No one should be home yet. _Slowly, he opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello?" He called. The floor was covered in glass from the broken window across the room. Suddenly a figure shot out from another room towards the broken window. "Hey!" Lance yelled. The figure stopped and looked at Lance. He could see now that is was a boy, about his age. The bottom half of his face was covered by a bandana like thing.

Lance stared at the boy. He had a jet black mullet. Those eyes though. The eyes were what really struck Lance. They were a startling shade of violet. He looked vaguely familiar but Lance couldn't place his name. He was snapped out of his reverie when the boy ran and jumped out the window. Lance tried to follow him. But by the time he got outside, the boy was long gone.

That night, Lance thought about that boy as he lay in bed. Nothing had been stolen, so they hadn't called the police. But why did he break in if not to steal something? The last thing Lance thought about before he fell asleep was that boy.

The next day Lance took the bus to school. He was planning to tell his friends Hunk and Pidge about the strange boy. As he was getting off the bus he saw something. A flash of violet. He looked at the boy who had broken into his house. He remembered his name now. "Hey!" he yelled at the boy. Keith turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Lance, and he started to run. Lance chased after him. They got behind the school before Lance caught up with him. He grabbed Keith's arm, and pushed him up against the wall. He tried to break free, but Lance was stronger than he anticipated. "You're the kid who broke into my house." Lance said. Keith scoffed. " You don't even know my name, do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Lance said defensively, "You're Keith." Keith looked confused. Clearly he wasn't used to being recognized. Keith stopped struggling, apparently realizing that Lance wasn't going to let him go.

"Why did you break in if you weren't going to steal anything?" Lance asked. Keith looked annoyed. "Well I was going to, but then you interrupted me."

"I'm sorry I inconvenienced you." Lance's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Since he was shorter, Keith had to look up slightly to glare at Lance. The sun sparkled in his eyes. "You're eyes are pretty." Lance said impulsively. Keith stared at Lance. Lance mentally kicked himself. Did he really say that out loud? They stared at each other in silence. "So are yours, " Keith muttered. Lance stared at Keith in surprise. He grinned. "Did you just say my eyes are pretty?" Lance asked, somewhat giddily. Yes, you idiot." Keith replied. At this point, their faces were inches apart. _What's happening?_ Lance thought, Am _I really going to kiss this boy who broke into my house? _Lance took another look at Keith's beautiful violet eyes and decided _Yes, yes I will. _He leaned in and pressed his lips against Keith's.

His lips were softer than he expected. They tasted very strongly of coffee. Black coffee. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's mullet. This was Lance's first kiss, but he wasn't going to admit that to Keith. When they finally broke apart, Keith smirked. "What's so funny?" Lance asked. "Well, " Keith grinned, "You went from being mad at me for trying to rob you, to kissing me." Lance sighed. "Well, I can go back to being mad again, if you want."

"Shut up."

And they kissed. Again.


	2. Class

Keith and Lance kissed until they couldn't hold their breath any longer. Even so, Lance whined a bit when Keith pulled away from the kiss. "School is going to start soon." Keith said. Lance rolled his eyes. "You don't seem like you would care," He remarked. He pulled Keith in for another kiss, but the other boy pushed him away. "You're right, but you seem like you _would _care, and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"You seem to care a lot about me considering you tried to rob me," Lance said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who kissed me."

So Lance went to class, and much to Keith's teachers' surprise, so did Keith. Lance couldn't focus though. For one thing, Pidge kept shooting him quizzical glances across the classroom. For another thing, Lance couldn't stop thinking about Keith. Keith with his alluringly violet eyes, and his stupidly endearing, out of style mullet. As soon as class was over he made for the door as quick as possible, only to be blocked from the exit by Pidge. "Where were you?" She demanded. Lance hesitated. Should he tell her the truth? "I was late." He lied. "But we saw you run by." Pidge protested. Lance sighed. "I had something to do, okay." Pidge looked skeptical, but she dropped the subject. "Let's go find Hunk."

Lance wanted to argue. He wanted to go find Keith, but he had no idea where he might be, so he followed Pidge. They found Hunk waiting for them outside. "Lance, where were you before class?" Hunk questioned. "I had something to do." Lance answered absent mindedly. Hunk frowned. "That's very vague." He commented. "That's what I said!" Pidge exclaimed. While Pidge and Hunk started a conversation, Lance looked around for Keith. He didn't see him anywhere. In the brief time he had known Keith, he had learned that the boy had a knack for melting into the shadows.

Lance had settled into a conversation with his friends when something hit him on the back of the head. He looked behind him just in time to see Keith running behind a wall. "What was that?" Hunk asked. "Uhh, nothing." Lance said. " I gotta go." Pidge narrowed her eyes, but before she could argue, Lance ran over to Keith.

"Was throwing a rock at my head really necessary?" Lance asked as he rubbed where it had hit him. "I'm gonna get a bruise." Keith just laughed. "How else was I supposed to get your attention?" This was the first time Lance had heard Keith laugh, and it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard, made all the better by its rarity.

Keith sat down on the grass, and motioned for Lance to sit down next to him. Lance did so happily and an awkward silence fell over them. Lance was anxious to get back to where they left of. Finally, Keith broke the noiselessness. "Did you go to class?" Lance laughed. "You sound like my mom. Yes, I went to class." Keith nodded, clearly pleased by this answer. "Do you usually go to class?" Lance asked Keith. In hindsight, it was probably a personal question, but Keith didn't seem to have a problem answering. "Not really." He shrugged. Lance frowned. "Then why did you go to class today?"

"To make sure you went to class."

Lance looked down to hide his blush. It both confused and pleased Lance that Keith cared about him that much after knowing him for a total of about ten minutes. When he looked back up at Keith, the other boy was staring at him. Lance looked back at him. They were close enough that Lance could see every fleck in Keith's violet eyes.

Lance was going to kiss Keith, but Keith beat him to it. He placed his hand on the back of Lance's head and pulled them together. This kiss was gentler than the first two. Lance felt as light as air. He ran his fingers through Keith's silky hair. In that moment the rest of the world disappeared. He and Keith were the only things that mattered. His moment of bliss was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lance pulled away from Keith and looked up to see Pidge standing next to them.


End file.
